krofftfandomcom-20200214-history
Electra Woman and Dyna Girl
Electra Woman and Dyna Girl is a Sid and Marty Krofft live action science fiction children's television series from 1976. The series aired 16 episodes in a single season as part of the umbrella series The Krofft Supershow. During the second season, it was dropped, along with Dr. Shrinker. When later syndicated in the package "Krofft Super Stars" and released on home video, the 16 segments, which were each about 12 minutes long, were combined into eight episodes. Contents * 1Premise * 2Episode list * 3The ElectraComs * 4Other resources * 5The "ElectraEnemies" with their henchmen and -women * 6Cast * 7Unaired television pilot * 8Film adaptation * 9References * 10External links Premise The program followed the crime-fighting exploits of female caped crusader Electra Woman (played by Deidre Hall) and her teen sidekick Dyna Girl (Judy Strangis), who worked in their off-time as reporters for Newsmaker Magazine (The full real names of the two were never revealed in any of the installments, although their first names were Lori and Judy, respectively.) In each episode, the duo would don skintight spandex in a bright flash of light called an "Electra-Change," get into the "ElectraCar," and use an array of technically advanced gadgets to thwart an eclectic collection of supervillains. They were assisted by Frank Heflin (Norman Alden), a scientist who stayed at their "ElectraBase," operating its highly sophisticated "CrimeScope" computer, a parody of the BatComputer, while keeping in continual contact with the pair through their "ElectraComs." Electra Woman and Dyna Girl were basically a female version of the campy 1960's Batman TV show, complete with nonsensical plots, over the top villains and Dyna Girl uttering phrases like "Electra Wow!" or "Electra Yikes!" and so on. Episode list Other resources * The ElectraCar is a shield-shaped, three-wheeled vehicle that can also convert into the "ElectraPlane" with its wheels folded under/inside it. As the ElectraPlane, the ElectraCar is capable of flying into low Earth orbit. It also has a Tracking Beam for pursuing villains. * The ElectraBase, located beneath the duo's civilian home and accessible by a hidden elevator, not only houses Frank Heflin's lab and the ElectraCar but also serves as the home to "CrimeScope," one of the most powerful computers ever built – much like the BatComputer, which it parodies. CrimeScope is always kept up-to-date with what is going on in the world, can analyze any data transmitted through the ElectraComs, and can also operate the ElectraCar via remote control. The "ElectraEnemies" with their henchmen and -women * The Sorcerer and Miss Dazzle * The Empress of Evil and Lucretia * Ali Baba and the Genie * Glitter Rock and Side Man * The Spider-Lady with Leggs and Spinner * The Pharaoh and Cleopatra Cast * Lori / Electra Woman was played by Deidre Hall, better known later for her years playing Dr. Marlena Evans on the daytime drama Days of Our Lives. * Judy / Dyna Girl was played by Judy Strangis and portrayed Electra Woman's young sidekick, though Strangis is only two years younger than Hall. * Professor Frank Heflin was portrayed by Norman Alden, who also provided the voice of Aquaman and Green Arrow in Hanna-Barbera's long-running animated series, Super Friends. Category:Krofft Supershow